De diversis  A different life
by RedDawnDeer
Summary: What if James and Lily surived that night, they weren't there, it was James's parents under Polyjuice?  This is what Harry's life would be like  AU  The chapter titles will be Latin/English , in chapter 3 ,I'm going to have a sub-story so look out :D
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

De diversis - A different life (AU James and Lily survive and raise Harry , have Quidditch team of kids.

(It wasnt Lily and James who died that night at Godric's Hollow, it was James' parents under polyjuice potion while James took Lily to see Albus because he wanted see her about something and then they could pick up some potions after for Lily, she was suffering from diziness and sickness.)

"Ruth, dear look at Harry he's playing with these smoke puffs im making with my wand!"  
>"Yes, Harold, I see where Jamie gets his immaturity from, anyway bedtime for Bambi"<br>"I seriously dont know why you call him Bambi"  
>"Read the Muggle book collection I have"<br>"Okay night Harry."  
>"Ni Ni Gwandad"<br>Ruth Potter walked to the kitchen picking up Harry's soft toy Padfoot which he left, giving it to Harry who was in her arms who giggled and hugged it when she heard "LILY TAKE HARRY AND GO ,ITS HIM! " Oh no! Codenames, Voldemort had arrived! She ran quickly up the stairs with Harry , laid him in his cot and realised she hadnt picked up her wand! , She quickly put up barricades at the door and quickly stood in front of Harry who was still in his cot.  
>She heard Harold fall to the floor and the stairs creak , HE was climbing the stairs for Harry, like hell he would get her only grandchild, she would shield him , give her life for him.<br>With a bang ,Ruth's barricades fell, and Voldemort walked, glided even in and said "Stand aside girl" "NO" screamed Ruth. "Stand aside silly girl" "No take me, kill me instead, Not Harry please" "One chance stupid girl!" "Please not Harry!" and with a flick of his wand, Voldemort killed Ruth Potter, thinking her to be Lily Potter. He turned his wand on Harry, AVADA KEDRVA!" it didnt work, he, Lord Voldemort, the invicible was dead.

Sirius arrived at 20 Godrics Hollow Cottage, where James and Lily and Harry where living, it was like a bombsite, it was too late Peter had betrayed everyone.  
>He ran off his motorbike and rushed in and found not James on the floor but Harold Potter ,and it looked like changing back to himself as the Polyjuice potion was wearing off.<br>That meant, maybe James was still alive! But what about Lily and Harry too. He quickly jumped over the broken banister of the stairs and climbed up the stairs climbing over debris and to Harry's nursery which had the door heard crying and ran to the open door, it was Harry in his cot crying and screaming and there was Ruth Potter ,who had probably taken the polyjuice potion before Harold, he never liked taking potions like James and Harry too.  
>Her dark hazel eyes were open wide, and it was quite gut-wrenching to see the woman who was like a foster-mother to him, dead. He closed her eyes and picked up Harry wrapping him in the blue blanket Ruth had knitted him and also the small black dog toy named Padfoot giving him to Harry whilst Sirius climbed back out the wrecked room carrying Harry and when he left the house, he apparated away with a pop! to Hogwarts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

De diversis A different life

"Come on Lily, I freaked out the last-time you fainted walking" said James walking with his arm around his wife keeping her steady

"I didnt mean it ok!" said Lily and they walked to Albus Dumbledore's office and annoyingly James had forgot the password, he said it was because he was worrying about her and Harry and his parents back at the cottage with Harry.

When he finally got it ,"Cockroach Cluster" he said to Lily, "Who even likes Cockroach Cluster, I remember Padfoot dared me to ,ugh disgusting! got me one galleon though!" Lily laughed and kissed him and he kissed back harder but she pulled away "No not here James!" "Come on please, you know I love you" "Yes but we are hear to see Albus and then Poppy okay"

It turned out that James had been offered a job as a Auror from Alastor Moody as they were told as they sat down. Lily was so proud of him, she hugged and kissed him.

Albus then went on to the reasearch plans for The Order in transfiguring into others just like Polyjuice but without the potion and James were well known for his skills in Transfiguration took on the reasearch. Lily however was to help Remus writes down what was happening with the Werewolves underground after James had said Lily wasnt allowed to do much from her recent illness.

They left Albus's office and Lily hugged into James as they walked to The Hospital Wing.

When they arrived it was only Poppy, it had seemed with no Marauders at Hogwarts anymore, no-one came back from the Halloween Feast sprouting pumpkins for heads or long green warty noses. James left Lily on one bed while he went to Madam Pomfrey's office and she came bustling out after James told her what was wrong with Lily. She retrieved the necessary potions like Diziness Relief and Sickness Soother and they went back to Lily.

James sat on the chair next to the bed while Lily took the potions and she looked sicker taking the potions , no wonder he thought ,they taste disgusting!

The sound-proofed curtain around the bed gave them privacy as Poppy didnt want any Slytherin students coming in to see James and Lily Potter with the school nurse.

Madam Pomfrey left to get a jug of water and glass that she could of accio'd but she had a worrying thought, "What if Lily is pregnant?". She was walking back with the jug and glass when Sirius Black came running in carrying a toddler in a blue blanket.

"MR BLACK WHAT IN GOODNESS SAKE HAS HAPPENED!" as she ran to Sirius and the child who she took off him and seen he had a bleeding cut "What happened then?"she asked Sirius

"I turned up at James' and Lily's cottage in Godrics Hollow after I had went to see if Peter was home and he wasnt, I realised I had made a big mistake, I had made them change Secret Keeper with me to Peter, he was the traitor in The Order!, and their house it was in ruins! I rushed in and found what I thought was James but actually Harold, his dad under polyjuice and then I heard crying and found Ruth,she was like my second mother she was under polyjuice as Lily and she was dead and then only Harry was alive! But he had that cut!" said Sirius while nearly crying and then startiling Poppy and Harry by yelling "IM GOING TO MURDER PETER!" "Mr Black please SHUT UP! If you do that you will get arrested!" But that yell had broke the sound-proofing on the curtain surrounding James and Lily and causing James to run out and Lily behind him

"JAMES,LILY THANK MERLIN YOUR ALRIGHT!" shouted Sirius running to them and hugging them both hard and shocking them both by bursting into tears which wasnt like Sirius at all, he was usually always fun and full of life and him only cried when something bad happened like when he found out Regulus had died and when his ex-girlfriend Marlene died, someone must of died...

"Padfoot... whats wrong? Whats happened?" asked James slowly holding Sirius by the shoulders while Lily helped calm him.

"Prongs...I...turned...up...at...Peter's...he...wasnt...there...I...knew...something...wrong...turn...up...at...yours...it...exploded...Dad...Mum...dead...Harry...cut" said Sirius among deep breaths. James felt like he was going to throw up,his parents had died under disguise of them!... what if that was him and Lily? he hugged Sirius while they both let all the emotions out, Until Lily asked the all important question "Sirius, where's Harry?" just then Albus came in followed by Poppy carrying blue blankets which Lily guessed was Harry and she rushed over and took her son, who had very nearly could of died along with Harold and Ruth, he started to cry in her arms and that broke James and Sirius out of their emotional display as James came rushing over and hugged both Harry and Lily while Sirius spoke with Albus about the events when he had arrived at Godric's Hollow.

Lily could not believe it, she could of died tonight and James, her love of her life too but somehow Harry didnt and only escaped with a lightning bolt cut . James sat on the bed while he watched Lily walking around with Harry leaning into her chest trying to stop him crying , it hit James, how he could of lost Lily, the woman he promised to protect when Michael Evans her father was at his deathbed and his son too, Harry was only 15 months old he needed his parents and it hit him hard to how his Mum and Dad died protecting their only grandchild but James vowed he would have the Quidditch team of kids, his dad always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

De diversis A different life chap 3

It was now a week after Harold and Ruth had died and they had been buried on November 2nd. It was a quiet ceremony and they were buried in Godric's Hollow's graveyard and James needed a lot of support, and Sirius was just mourning quietly.  
>James and Lily were living in Phoenix Hollow, a very small village in Derbyshire, made up by Dumbledore so James and his family could live in peace. Their neighbours were hand-selected by Dumbledore himself ,so no spies could find where The Potters were living and the families nearby consisted of Charles,Elizabeth and Susan Bones,Matthew,Charlene and Melody Fawcett,George,Angela and Hannah Abbott,Benjamin,Georgina and Oliver Wood,Kenneth,Rhiannon and Katie Bell,Nicholas,Anne and Zacharias Smith and Dumbledore had moved Augusta and Neville Longbottom there after Frank and Alice's attack which landed them in St Mungo's Hospital.<br>James still had Remus and Sirius around nearly every single day and they had painted the house for Lily with her instructions while she and Rhiannon Bell went shopping for new furniture as they had known one another from being in the same house and Charms club and had took Harry and Katie with them as Kenneth was away working in The Department of Magical Sports every single day. They bought dark red furniture and mahogany wooden objects for the living-room and kitchen but Lily wanted to be with James when she bought the furniture for their bedroom and Harry's room. Lily bought Harry, a soft toy lion after Rhiannon had left with Katie and Harry had been quite upset. He loved the lion and kept going roar while in his stroller and getting aww's and ooh's from old muggle ladies.  
>When Lily had returned home with Harry, the house looked magnificent, the hallway was painted deep gold with mahogany flooring and staircase. She took Harry out his stroller and let him walk with her while he held his new lion soft toy called "Godwic" as Harry had told Lily, she always found his lisp so cute!. They walked into the living-room and it had been painted ivory and the floor mahogany again but it looked bare without the new furniture so Lily got out her wand and flicked it and the furniture came out the bags and moved to where Lily wanted it to go. She left Harry in the make-shift cot that Sirius tried to build with Godric and went to find James and hopefully Sirius and Remus had left so she could have some alone time with her husband, which was quite difficult for Sirius and Remus were always around.<br>She found James outside in the garden lying on the grass asleep probably from looking at the sky, he looked so cute, just lying there so she walked over to him quietly and then pounced on him, waking him up "God Lils whats wrong?" asked James as Lily pushed him down on the grass, "Nothing Jamie, just wanted to tell you something important" "Lils what is wrong? Tell me please honey"  
>"Im pregnant!" said Lily with a squeal as James lifted her up and swirled her around and then capturing her in a kiss "That's wonderful honey! Another baby! Thats so great! I am going to be a daddy again!"<br>He kissed her again and they walked back into their house hand in hand and James smiling madly.


	4. Chapter 4

**set two months after in January 6 and lily so she is 11 weeks and two days pregnant after falling pregnant on hers and James' anniversary 20th October. and she is due on 1st August 1982.  
><strong>James was in his office in The Auror Headquarters which he had decorated with pictures of his family ; there was one of himself and his parents on his graduation, one of him and Lily near a fountain, his wedding day, the Ultrasound of Harry and Lily pregnant with Sirius beside her,him and Sirius as Padfoot and Remus laughing beside them, Lily and newborn Harry, him and Harry, Harry's first Christmas,Harry on his broomstick on his 1st birthday,himself holding Harry with Lily outside their new house in Phoenix Hollow and then Lily a couple of days ago ,11 weeks pregnant and then the scan of the new baby at nine weeks. James just smiled at all the memories captured in photographs. He went back to writing his report on the recent Death Eater capture, it was quite boring really since he would rather be out duelling, but he had to think about Lily and Harry and the new baby, they would need him and would be leaving around June 7th for paternity leave and Alastor had allowed him more time off ,so he could look after Harry as it would be hard for Lily.  
>He loved Lily if it was even possible even more, she would glow like a read-headed goddess to him but he was snapped out his thoughts as his door opened and a yell of "DADDY!" and he looked up to see Lily and Harry who let go of his mother's hand at ran to him, James lifted him up and whirled him and then went and kissed Lily.<br>"What's the matter Lils?" he asked as he put a squirming Harry down and when she replied "Nothing, am I not allowed to see my handsome husband at work with Harry?" he looked at her, she was hiding something, he knew it, after four years of marriage he could read her like a book. "You are allowed of course Lils,but I can read you like a book, what's wrong?" he asked again worried, "I was sitting with Harry in the kitchen, when the door opened, I knew it was not you,Sirius or Remus for you and Sirius were at work and it was a full-moon last night so it could not be Remus so I left Harry under the table to be safe while I went and looked, I stunned him after he shot something at me so I took his wand and the binded him, locked him in the cupboard, locked all the doors and windows and came here with Harry" she said before bursting into tears and he rushed to her and took her to sit on his office chair.  
>"Who was it Lils, what did he shoot at you?" I asked frantically, I wanted to kill this person, he attacked Lily and could of harmed his unborn child and Harry!. I sent a patronus to Sirius for him to bring Ollivander here to identify the wand Lily had taken and then floo-called Alastor so he could pick-up the unknown person.<br>I went to get Lily some coffee and chocolates and Harry some fizzing whizbees, which me and Sirius had discovered he liked a lot!, I got Lily's latte coffee and chocolates and Harry's sweets and I was walking to my office and I went to give Lily and Harry their things when I saw that Sirius had arrived with Ollivander, Lily was still being quiet, much unlike her usual self ,she was usually very happy and soulful, I gave her the latte and chocolates when Sirius said "Yeah Prongs, Ollivander realised who the wand belongs to Antonin Dolohov, we have finally got him! Scrimgeour and the new junior Kingsley have been working on his case!"  
>I went to find Scrimgeour and tell them that my wife had been attacked by Dolohov, who murdered my close friends Fabian and Gideon Prewett and even worse he could of harmed my unborn child and would of killed Harry!, I was extremely protective of my pregnant wife and young son at the best of times, but this scared me, Dolohov was a known murderer and The Auror department had been after him after his killings of Fabian and Gideon in broad daylight. I don't know what I would of done without Lily or Harry , I would be ripped to pieces.<br>I went straight to Scrimgeour's office and found him with Moody and someone binded up, "Ah James, Alastor said you had asked to retrieve this man from your house" "Yes I did for he flipping attacked my 11 week pregnant wife and could of hurt my son as well! I said loudly  
>"Well anyway this brute is getting locked away for sure" said Alastor,"I punched him for you" he added "Thanks Alastor" I said. I was helping Alastor tighten the security binds on Dolohov when Ollivander came in and said "Mr Potter, I've realised what Mrs. Potter was hit by ,its an old curse, very old indeed and its called The Bleeding Curse or 'Sanguinare' and Mr. Black thinks she could of been hit in the abdomen for we tested his theory and because she is pregnant, her stomach would of shown slightly first! Mr. Black has got a St. Mungo's healer here to have her checked up, I offered to get you for he could not remember all of it!.<br>I kicked Dolohov right in the stomach and said to him unlike my usual self "If she or my child is hurt, you're in deep trouble I mean it!" I ran out the room and straight to my office where Sirius was with Harry making sure he did not see his mother, I looked at Sirius and said "Padfoot take him to your office, I will come along when Lily's been checked" he nodded, I gave Harry a hug and kiss and Sirius left with Harry leaving me with Lily and the Healer called Healer Patil. I sat beside Lily until she was given the all clear, she was fine, baby was fine and she should not be under stress at all.  
>We collected Harry and left Sirius who had to stay behind and finish the report on Dolohov's capture for me, I flooed home with my family not wanting apparate.<br>I took Harry to bed while Lily had a shower and got ready for bed. Harry's room in view, perfect, me and Sirius had decorated it with moving mural of Hogwarts Quidditch pitch on one wall with me and Sirius playing with Remus,Frank,Fabian and Gideon and then on the other was another moving mural of me,Sirius and Remus under a full-moon, in a forest in our Animagus forms. I laid Harry in his cot,gave him Godric the Lion and watched him fall quietly asleep. I only looked away when I heard a sleepy "Are you coming to bed honey?" from Lily who was standing at the door clothed in her green pyjamas , I got up and replied "Yeah, I am coming" and I walked to our room whiles my beautiful wife who had given me quite a scare earlier walked in front. When we arrived at our very large master bedroom which had mahogany furniture and a mix of red,green,gold and black covers and cushions, I quickly changed into 'Bedtime boxers' as Lily called them and went and laid on our large bed while Lily snuggled into me and she quickly fell asleep, but I watched her sleeping for a while before saying "I'm never going to let that happen to you,Harry or Baby ever again honey" I fell asleep soon after, knowing I would always protect my family.

**This chapter was quite hard to right and I thought about James at work and something bad happens , I decided to have Dolohov for I knew he was arrested after Voldemort downfall, and he sounded like one of 'the' really skilled Death Eaters so I had Rufus and Kingsley work on the case and Kingsley had just been recruited, and the idea about Ollivander came from the bit in Shell Cottage where he names the wands 3 anyway review I hope you liked it - from UnicornProngs p.s ; I'm not going to kill the baby! I'm not cruel and have good ideas for Baby Potter! x**


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in Healer Boot's waiting room, for my usual mediwitch Healer Patil was off looking after her sick twin daughters Parvati and Padma who had Dragon Pox.

I told Healer Boot, I wanted to wait for James' to get here and be here when I see the ultrasound of our baby. He said he would be finishing work early around 2:30pm so he could be here for my appointment, it was now 2:35pm. I had left Harry with Remus who I knew he could look after an eighteen month old baby.

I was just about to enter the examining room when I heard "Lils, wait I'm here!" so I turned around and I seen James running over with what looked like calla lilies and when he reached me, he hugged and kissed me.

"Where were you?" I asked my husband after taking the flowers off him, "I had to finish off another report for Alastor and then I decided to buy my beautiful wife some lovely flowers that reminded me of her" he replied ,Sometimes James was a cute person, he waits hand and foot on me and always buys me stuff.

We waited for a while longer and James asked if I had been nauseous today, when actually I hadn't at all, and I asked James what he wanted to do the nursery like as I wouldn't be able to paint it.

"Mrs Potter" said the orange speaker "Please go to Healer Boot's office now", I got up with James helping me even though I had no difficulty getting up, we walked straight to the office.

I helped Lily up even though I could tell she didn't have any difficulty, but I wanted to feel like I was helping, I've got to repay her by helping her during pregnancy for she's carrying my child. I took the flowers off Lily while she walked holding my hand, I looked at her stomach and I could see the slight bulge which would be my second child, I smiled madly.

When we arrived in the office, Lily was instructed to pull her shirt up by the blonde haired woman so Lily did while I sat beside her holding her hand, the Healer was gentle and flicked her wand several times,looked at charts until she flicked it again and then a blue sonogram - There was my child, 12 weeks and more prominent than the one in my office and around the house, I kissed Lily who looked smitten with the picture, we got given pamphlets about looking after a toddler and a newborn and Lily had already left the room when Healer Boot said "Mr Potter, I nearly forgot here's the picture of your baby" she gave me the magical sonogram that moved "Thanks" I said and I left and apparated home with Lily thinking about the baby that was growing inside her and her pregnant with Harry.

**A/U : Thank you for the great reviews I've been getting and if you have any ideas please message me .x I actually love writing in James' point of view watching Lily - he's cute **


	6. Chapter 6

Today was January 30th 1982, Lily's 22nd birthday, Andromeda, Sirius's cousin had helped get her out-of-the-way while me,Sirius and Remus decorated the house in Phoenix Hollow with help from Ted Tonks and Rhiannon,Elizabeth,Benjamin,Charles and Augusta.

Harry was sitting in a play-pen with Katie,Susan and Neville and being watched by Oliver and Dora.

James had made sure that they didn't do anything to big that would scare Lily, she had only turned fourteen weeks a few days ago so they decided to have the hallway covered in every type of lily and balloons everywhere and in the living room was covered in green streamers from the ceiling, James was thankful Dumbledore had given him such a large house for his family, he had acres of land covered in flowers and grass that had a forest - perfect for full moons, a small lake, a Quidditch pitch from Professor McGonagall which was James's favourite, a tree-house on the large oak tree, a muggle sandpit, and then the stables that held Lily's present - a chestnut red mare with green eyes which James had seen for sale at the local stables and he bought it straight away and couldn't wait to show Lily and then for Harry was a little black foal with green eyes which he bought for Harry to ride, he really couldn't wait to show Lily and Harry!.

Inside the house, it was huge and reminded James of his childhood in Potter Manor that had been burnt down when he and Lily had been in hiding with Harry. There was the large kitchen painted pale gold, the dining room painted green,the living room painted ivory,the very large master bedroom painted in the colours of me and Lily's eyes and hair colours and Harry's room painted with moving murals and the other master bedroom which served as a guest room was purple and the other eight bedrooms painted white while the nursery which was joint to his and Lily's room was pale yellow.

He loved live with Lily and Harry and couldn't wait for the new baby to arrive which Lily kept saying would be a girl but I said "It'll be a boy for sure Lils", I don't really care about the gender just as long as its healthy and happy, I'm happy.

"Hey everyone, that's Andy signal, get ready everyone!" said Sirius, so I hid quickly beside Harry keeping him quiet, we kept quiet until the fireplace went green and out came Andromeda who hid beside Dora and then it went green and out came Lily and we all yelled "Happy Birthday Lily!" but for Harry,Susan and Neville it was "Happy Birfday!" I walked over with Harry after everyone else had given presents and went to the buffet made by Rhiannon,Augusta and Elizabeth, Lily took Harry off me and held on her hip and I kissed her and whispered "Happy Birthday honey" to her.

After the food had been finished we all went out to the Quidditch pitch for the men wanted to play a game with the children and the women would watch except Rhiannon who was once Chaser for Gryffindor and wanted Katie to be one too but she was only two. Soon the teams were sorted with me as Captain for Gryffindor like at Hogwarts and Ted as Captain for Hufflepuff, unfortunately Lily didn't let Harry play by saying "He's only eighteen months old, he could end up swallowing the snitch or getting hurt by one of those flying ball things!" So I ended up playing Seeker against Ted, Charles playing Rhiannon as Chaser while Sirius played on the Hufflepuff side as Beater against Benjamin and then the only kids on the team Oliver and Dora playing Keeper and once the game started Gryffindor scored two points while Hufflepuff had scored three and it ended Gryffindor winning as I caught the snitch as Ted sneezed, then everyone left for their own houses leaving me and Lily alone with Harry on the pitch.

"Come on Lily one ride please" I said, I wanted to take Lily on a ride on my broomstick with Harry holding onto Lily while she sat in front of me but she wasn't sure, I knew she was pregnant but I wanted to take her on one ride before she got bigger in pregnancy and after I said I make her some pancakes with strawberries that I knew she had craved since the start of this pregnancy unlike when she was pregnant with Harry and she had eaten a Muggle thing called _Cream Crackers_. So I helped on the broom making sure she and Harry were comfortable and secure and 'Little Baby' was too as I had started calling it as Lily still called Harry her 'Baby', we took off and the air running through our hair making Lily's messy and mine and Harry's even messier and when I heard Harry giggle, I knew he'd be a Quidditch player too. When we got off , I took them straight to the Stables that held their surprises, I told them to keep their eyes shut while I led them in and when I told them "Open your eyes" Harry giggled and reached for the foal and Lily let him down and we watched him walk over to the foal and pet him, I put my arms around Lily's waist and asked her "Do you like your present honey?" "Yes I do, it's perfect I love it and so does Harry and Little Baby".

I just watched Harry keep petting the foal while my arms around Lily laid on her slightly bigger stomach as Lily was usually quite skinny around the waist, an hourglass figure as the tailors in Diagon Alley said and thought "How lucky am I?"

**A/N ; I thought about putting Lily's birthday in as she would be 22, she wouldn't have reached it if Harold and Ruth were changed and it was her and James and I was thinking about having a dark brown Stag, red Doe and dark brown Fawn instead of the horses but my friend said "Who would have deer as pets?" Yeah should the baby be a boy or a girl? I am taking the Quidditch team family seriously, it'll be like The Weasley's but The Potters instead and I will have The Weasley's come along somewhere in this story :D**

**Thank you for previous reviews, it means a lot x**

**Love ,UnicornProngs x**


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the 8th of February and Lily had turned 16 weeks exactly today and was in her second trimester and was not having any morning sickness, I could see her stomach was getting bigger each day until August 1st and I couldn't wait.

Lily had taking her mood swings out on Sirius instead of me, which was lucky, so me and Sirius usually stayed out of the house or 'The New Potter Manor' as Sirius had started calling it now and eventually annoying Lily even more.

So we would get women around like Andromeda, Rhiannon,Elizabeth,Augusta and her new friends Angela Abbott, Georgina Wood, Charlene Fawcett and Anne Smith who had all been pregnant while I was at work with Sirius and hopefully Remus could manage looking after nine children at one time.

Alastor Moody was suspected to retire soon and it was assumed Rufus Scrimegour would take Head Auror meaning I would be promoted to Scrimgeour's old position and getting made more, I don't need to work with all of my family inheritance but I was known to not be able to just sit around and do nothing. I couldn't wait for the new baby to arrive in August and when me and Lily had told Harry about the baby he had said "So baby in Mummy's tummy, so when here, I look after at Hogwats?" Harry seemed protective of Lily and kept saying to Padfoot "Unca Padfoo', don't noy Mummy, it cod hurt Baby!".

We would be finding out the gender on the 22nd of February and Lily still kept saying it would "be a girl, it feels different and mothers intuition" and all that, it would be nice to have a little daughter running around and to protect from those horrible boys at Hogwarts but the last Potter girl was my great-great grandfather's sister

Clementine so it would be probably be a boy even though I knew Lily had a sister.

I was just finishing off another report when Remus came in and I wondered why he was here "Moony, why you here?" I asked "My little 'crèche' has finished and I was coming here to put that Charms thing in for Lily as you said she shouldn't go back to work just yet and then I get a patronus saying 'Find James, get him here now' so here I am" he replied "Why what has happened?" I asked worried if she was hurt or in pain or if Harry had hurt himself badly "I don't know that's all I got told so let's go see" we went out my office and apparated in front of my home's front door and I ran in and found Lily not in pain or anything but with Harry giggling about something, "Lils, what happened?" I asked as I knelt in front of her and Harry chucked his old teething rattle at my head, with a good hard aim and he said "Shh...Daddy...Baby!" I looked at Lily who had slight tears in her eyes and she smiled her beautiful smile at me and nodded, she took my hand and gently put it on her stomach and I felt almost instantly my unborn child kick at my hand, it always got me hard in the heart when I had felt Harry kick when he was in Lily's womb and I took my hand away and kissed Lily until Harry literally screamed "DADDY! QUIDDITCH!" I picked up Harry and said "Have you had sugar today?" "Yes, Mummy make cake and then I eat all the sugar cubes for tea!" I took Harry outside with me and Remus to play Quidditch on the new Baby Nimbus 82 that Sirius had bought Harry for Christmas as the other had broken from Halloween. Remus took pictures of me and Harry flying and us on the ground with me throwing the cushioned baby Quaffle from the Christmas Baby Bumper Quidditch Pack and I was glad that Harry caught every one tossed to him, it seemed he would be either Seeker or Chaser like me when he was older and even maybe the baby would play Quidditch when it was older too!.

**A/N ; Next chapter they find out the gender :O! thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting for this , it means so much to me :D xxx**

**Love UnicornProngs (Remember the reviews x)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Boy or Girl? Pueri an puellae?

It was now February 22nd and Lily had just turned 18 weeks or five months exactly. Valentine's Day was only a couple of days ago but had made sure Lily was treated like a princess and me and Harry had dressed in white shirts with red waistcoats and waited on Lily.  
>I had woken up today from a slight nudge in the hand, I woke up to find my arms wrapped around Lily protectively and it was the baby kicking and it always felt amazing like when with Harry and now this baby and goodness know how many other babies.<br>Anyway today I had work early so I left Lily a note and a kiss and Harry a kiss and left. When I arrived at Auror Headquarters and seen Sirius looking like a zombie eating toast and drinking coffee, he looked dreadful!.  
>I went straight to my office and started on another report when Scrimgeour came in and said "Move it Potter, you're covering for Black in field today, he looks awful" "Okay I will be right there I am just going to send an owl to my wife and then check on Sirius". I walked to the small owl office and picked up a barn, wrote to Lily telling her that I'd be earlier for I was covering for Sirius and then sent the owl off and ran quickly to Sirius's office and found him coughing and sneezing "Padfoot, what is wrong with you?" quite worried for my friend "I've got t-t-h-e-e cold from being on the field last night in the cold" he said between sneezes. I left him and walked to The Field Operative's Office to get told what was happening.<br>Lily was sitting in the living-room with Harry when the owl arrived and Harry said "Mummy look an owl!" and she looked around and seen it and opened the window and making sure none of the cold February air got in and opened the letter  
>Dear Lily honey,<br>I've been told to cover for Sirius in field today , he is unwell so I will probably be home quicker for Sirius will be doing the report for he has all the information and I know the scan is at 2:00 and Scrimgeour said I will be back at 1:30. Say hello to Harry for me.  
>Love,<br>James  
>xxx.<br>As Lily was packing a bag to take with her for Harry, she felt a light kick inside her.  
>"Hello, baby," Lily cooed gently. "I'm going to find out what you are today." She told it. "Mummy can't wait and Daddy can't either or Harry either!."<p>

xXx  
>James arrived back from the field and checked the clock and it said 1:30, Great he had 30 minutes to get to 's Hospital. He apparated there and realised how cold it was working on field , He loved it but it was bloody freezing! He entered through the dummy in the window.<br>He went straight to the desk saying 'Inquiries' and asked the woman there "Hello, has a Lily Potter checked in yet?" "Yes go to Healer Patil's waiting room, near the 3rd floor" He thanked her and walked up to the third floor and started looking for Healer Patil's waiting room and he heard the clock strike two and he saw Harry waiting outside a door looking annoyed "Harry, what is wrong?" I said as I picked him up hugging him "Healer Patil is only letting Mummy in and only her and I want to see Baby!", "It's okay Harry, it sounds like they are not letting Daddy in either so lets wait out here together" I said  
>Me and Harry waited for another hour it felt when Lily came out beaming and when she noticed me, she ran and hugged me and I kissed her and then "It's a girl!" she squealed and I lifted her up and kissed her again "That's wonderful honey! A little girl to love and protect! Did you hear that Harry, a little sister!"<br>In four months I would have a daughter to cherish and Harry and me would protect her from boys.a/n ; I loved writing this chapter , if any of the things about pregnancy is off, I'M sorry :( I do not remember anyone I know being pregnant so Ive been getting info off Google x and a little Potter GIRL to come :D XX

Love UnicornProngs


	9. Chapter 9

**De diversis chapter 9 - Surprises - deprehensum**

Since me and Lily had found out the baby was going to be girl, we had went out and bought everything clothes-wise for baby girls and bought Harry some Quidditch things for his room so he would not feel left out when she arrived.

Lily had spoken to me about Godparents and she wanted Rhiannon to be Godmother, I agreed and we had told Remus well, I told him, he would be our next child's godfather, I loved making love with Lily.

It was March 15th and Lily had turned 21 weeks and you could see her stomach very much and she had kept telling me her clothes didn't fit so while me and Sirius were painting the nursery pale pink and white as a surprise, I had got Remus to take Lily shopping with Harry as I was still quite scared about protection as I being a Auror it had made me a lot of enemies.

Dumbledore had come round while Lily and Remus were still out and presented me with my two house-elves from the 'old' Potter Manor called Roddy and Bailey who it seemed had escaped so they were coming to stay here from now on and help me and Lily.

When Lily had come back with Remus and Harry, she left Remus carrying around 20 bags and Harry with a muggle book called 'Bambi' which told me they had went to a Muggle shopping centre instead of Diagon Alley. I took the bags from Remus and I banished them to mines and Lily's room and Remus said "Thanks guys, I took the bags for her,she said her back was hurting and then she squeals and I don't know why and then she rushes and buys that book" I went to go find Lily as she had went to change into new clothes and I found her in the large walk-in wardrobe in our room trying to reach a box of shoes up on a shelf while struggling and I rushed over to her and said "Lily honey, I'll get that" and she burst into tears, hormones I expect for she had cried a lot lately and I took her into a hug and comforted my crying pregnant wife and when she asked me to leave the room so she put on a surprise for me and boy, did so many thoughts go through my head!. And I waited outside my bedroom door waiting and listening to Sirius who had obviously turned into Padfoot and entertaining Harry - he loved it when Sirius turned into Padfoot. "Jamie,how do I look?" I opened the door and seen my wife, my Lily in a knee-length white dress that looked like a maternity around her stomach - she looked beautiful and was glowing "You look beautiful honey" I said as I walked over to her and captured her in a kiss and told her again "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world and our daughter will be just as perfect". I took her hand told her to shut her eyes for I had a surprise for her too. I took her hand and made sure she had her eyes shut properly and opened the painted white door leading to the nursery, and when I had her in the middle of the room I told her "Open your eyes honey" and when she opened them she could see the baby's nursery ; it had been painted pink and white by me and Sirius, the pale pink furniture was covered in white ribbons and beside the French window was the rocking chair that was once my great-grandmother's and the white wardrobe was filled with pink,white,gold and red baby clothes and when Lily looked at me, she was crying happily.  
>"Thank you so much Jamie, it's perfect!" she said through tears.<p>

**A/U; I just had to have Lily buy Harry, the Bambi book for Harry, you know why, and I wanted Lily to call James 'Jamie' when she was really happy and when she had important information like when James calls her 'Lils' well he always calls her that but still x **

**Review please , Love UnicornProngs x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of De diversis. - James's 22nd Birthday .

I had woken up early to pick up James's birthday present from Puddlemere United's Headquarters - I had bought him tickets for League Final in May and tickets for Harry, Remus and Sirius as well.

It had been a full moon last night so James was still asleep like a log and I was careful not to wake him.

I got dressed into my new maternity clothes and when I realised my golden wedding ring and ruby engagement ring was cutting into my finger as it seemed my hands had swollen during the night, like when it did with Harry. I left the rings on the beside table and went and checked on Harry pulling up his cover, he was still asleep and kissing him goodbye.

I made sure I had something satisfactory for breakfast and ended up eating cereal topped with apples and sultanas.

I walked out the door and made sure the door was locked after leaving before getting the portkey as I wasn't able to apparate anywhere being now six months pregnant.

xxXxx

_(James's P.O.V)_

I woke up to feel that Lily wasn't lying cuddled into me and I sat up immediately and saw her rings on the beside table. At first I thought she had left me but Lils would never leave me pregnant or not

I got Harry changed into his clothes as I would take him out to play Quidditch later on with Sirius with Remus and Lily watching and maybe even have Benjamin and Oliver around to play too.

It was 12:00pm when Lily and Sirius came through the Floo arguing about something and I rushed to her checking if she was ok.

It turned out Lily had went to get my birthday present – tickets to see Puddlemere United vs Montrose Magpies in The League Final and she had to be there before 11:00 am and then Sirius turned up and ran into Lily and was about get tickets too for me as well but ended up buying 'Meet The Team' tickets instead and was on the wrong end of the stick from Lily's hormones.

We played Beat The Keeper with Lily and Remus watching as me and Benjamin tried to get the Quaffle past Sirius – who was in respect a good Keeper from keeping while I trained as Chaser during the summer.

It turned out to be a great birthday with a great end with Lily sitting beside me and Harry asleep on me watching stars.

**UnicornProngs A/N; Ive been getting flames and I'm just going to say, I'm doing my best at resolving it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11.**

**I sat in The Field Operatives Office surrounded by other Aurors including Sirius. We all had been told to come here about something important and nobody knew what about.  
>It was now April 26 and Lily had recently turned 27 weeks and Remus was looking after Harry and her for me while I was at work.<strong>

**When Moody came in followed by Scrimegour and Robards, everyone knew something had happened or it was something important. It had turned out the rumour of Moody retiring was a hoax, he said himself he would stay as long as possible.**

**"Yesterday night we got a message from The German Auror Department in Berlin that some high-security prisoners had escaped from Schwarze Zauberer Gefängis and they need more Aurors sent in and we are sending you all to find those prisoners, we have been told they are around Magiedorf in The Black Forest and you will be leaving today at midnight and returning July 27th and all of us will be going as the prisoners who have escaped are Pro-Grindewald supporters.**

**Wait... WHAT!, I cannot go, Lily will be around 38 weeks!**

**"Moody, I can't go, my wife will be 38 weeks pregnant when I return and she will have difficulty moving around!" "Sorry Potter, but you are one of best duellers I've seen during The Order and as a Auror so you and Black are going"**

**How was I am going to tell Lily this...?.**

**xXxXx**

**We were allowed to leave instantly to tell family about the mission, and Sirius was coming with me as what he said "as proof" like I would lie to my Lily – he probably wanted some of Lily's fantastic chocolate cake covered in sweets by Harry. We apparated outside my house and walked indoors and were greeted instantly by Harry running at us and I lifted him up while Sirius walked in-front to the kitchen where Lily was probably making dinner and Sirius loved food and I took Harry into the living-room and sat beside Remus when I heard Lily scream "JAMES HAROLD POTTER, HOW DARE YOU!" Lily came into the living-room holding a wooden spoon "Yes Lily dear" I replied not wanting her to scream at me or hit me with the spoon and she had a temper that looked like Harry had inherited, "How dare you accept that mission when you know I am pregnant with your flipping daughter!" Lily said after she dragged me from the living-room leaving Harry with Remus and Sirius, "I'm sorry Lily, I had no choice, Moody said all Aurors had to go! And you know I would not go when your pregnant!" and when she burst into tears and said "But you wont be here during the last months or the scans! I want you to be there Jamie!" I hugged her and comforted her by sitting her on the chair in the kitchen and kneeling in-front of her and saying "Lily Marie Evans Potter, I will be in your heart and you will have Remus and Rhiannon here and Harry too" I told her before putting my hand on her stomach which you could see very much now and talking to my baby girl who was able to hear things outside now and said "Hey precious, you look after Mummy right, don't get her scared okay".**

**Me and Sirius left at exactly midnight after saying goodbyes to Lily,Remus and Harry and me telling Remus to look after Lily and get Rhiannon and Benjamin to help too.**

**A/N ; I loved writing this chapter and reviews are really special and to Bea Monarge– Thank you x**

**UnicornProngs**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**James's POV.**

**It was the 16th of May when we found the prisoners,  
>Me and Sirius had arrived with the other Aurors in Magiedorf and were plunged straight into duelling with the escaped prisoners and I heard Moody yell "STICK TOGETHER !" so me and Sirius dueled side by-side and when the prisoners just apparated away all at the same time.<br>"How in Merlin's pants did they have wands, I thought they were prisoners!" shouted Sirius at Moody, "They've probably stolen them Black, lets get to Base and find the German Aurors!" he shouted as we had been separated from the German Aurors.**

**We walked into The Black Forest keeping alert, me and Sirius were at the back watching everyone's back. Moody was in-front and when Moody shouted "Be quiet everyone! I heard a noise!" We all went quiet until Katrina Müller, the German Head Auror appeared with her Aurors who looked worse: Luis Fischer had a cut on his face, Jonas Klein was supporting Erika Walter who had what looked like a broken ankle, Lila Schulz and Lena Koch both scratched but Harald Wolf, Markov Schwarz, Leon Kruger, Helga Kaiser, Kurt Braun and Walburga Hartmann looked fine.**

**We decided to just set up camp and the female Aurors went to their beds while all the male Aurors stayed up talking about random memories. Me, Sirius and Kingsley were talking with Jonas and Leon and having some Butterbeer about when Sirius first met Walburga Hartmann but they did not know English so I was translating for Kingsley who did not understand German "Wir waren alle der Einführung von uns und Sirius sieht Walburga und er erzählte mir - James ist es mir oder sie ist wunderschön? und ich antwortete Sirius Sie wissen, ich Lily Evans Potter bin der Frau, die ich seit sechs Jahren gejagt, bevor sie akzeptiert und ist die Mutter meines Sohnes und des ungeborenen Tochter und ich denke, ist wie eine Göttin geheiratet! So geht er zu ihr versucht, sie mit Charme "seinen Charme" und dann hat er nur schreit und rennt und ließ mich lachen mein Kopf ab, während Walburga kommt und sagt: "Was ist los mit ihm?" und ich sagte "Seine verwirrte Mutter hat den gleichen Namen wie du" and  
>then to Kingsley "We were all introducing ourselves and Sirius sees Walburga and he told me - James is it me or is she gorgeous? and I replied Sirius you know I am married to Lily Evans Potter the woman I chased for six years before she accepted and is mother to my son and unborn daughter and I think is like a goddess! So he goes over to her trying to charm her with 'his charm' and then he just screams and runs leaving me laughing my head off while Walburga comes up and says 'What wrong with him?' and I said 'His deranged mother has the same name as you".<br>We had grown close well me and Sirius had always been close but we had become good friends with Kingsley, Jonas and Leon and Sirius had supposedly kissed Lena and was going to keep in touch with her which was a first for Sirius – he usually kissed or snogged depending if he really liked them.  
>But everytime I went to sleep in the magically expanded tent – I thought of Lily and Harry and my unborn daughter hoping they were alright back in England and safe in Phoenix Hollow.<strong>

**Lily's POV.**

**I was quite lonely without James and the large bed that I usually shared with James felt even larger so I had taken to having Harry sleep in beside me. Remus stayed every night in one of the guest-rooms as James had told him to stay and help me and I was happy for Remus was half-blood and knew what a telephone and computer were unlike James who always called it a 'fellytone' or a 'confuter'. The full-moon was hard on the 11th with James and Sirius gone but he had hope for someone was trying to create a potion to help Werewolves during full-moons, so we would talk about that – as I loved potions at school and we would help Harry with his little 'Baby Potion Master kit' that Slughorn had bought for him the other day. I had turned 29 weeks today and I had felt her hiccoughing and really wanted to tell James but I remembered he was away on a mission in Germany somewhere.**

**Rhiannon and Benjamin had come around often since The League Final had been postponed till August because of problems, James and Sirius would not miss it.  
>Rhiannon had taken me shopping for more maternity clothes as my old ones I had bought were quite tight as I had ballooned completely and we had a chance to have a 'girly' day with Katie who had started calling me 'Auntie Lily' as did Oliver and Harry had started calling Rhiannon 'Auntie Rhea' and Benjamin 'Uncle Benny' It was quite funny when he had called him that the other day.<strong>

**I just wanted James here.**

**A/N; I put Walburga's name as Walburga of course, as it was a German name and of course the name of Sirius's mother who hated him.  
>I am going to have Erika move to the British Aurors – do you want a SiriusErika pairing?  
>Please Review xD<strong>

**LOVE , UnicornProngs **


End file.
